


Distance

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [27]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Distance, M/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Tevinter, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: Sometimes unwritten rules are the most difficult to break.





	Distance

_Keep your distance._

The unwritten rule all Dorian’s life. Father was invested in his bright, talented son, but always there was that reserve that eventually became a gulf. Mother was a distantly orbiting satellite, sporadically swooping past to pay bewildering moments of attention.

People weren’t to be trusted.

In the south, _he_ wasn’t trusted. _Your motives will be suspect — keep your distance._

Kai rejected the need for distance. Dorian happily became persuaded.

Returning to Tevinter, he resumed safely _keeping his distance._

Kai came anyway, defying safety and unwritten rules. Remarkably, Tevinter accepted him.  

_Keep your distance?_ With Kai, never again.


End file.
